Betrayal
by Ravyndance
Summary: When Wufei is attacked at Preventers' HQ, Duo learns that his new partner Shelly Stevens, isn't what she seems to be.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

**Betrayal**

Wufei grabbed his jacket. "I'm going to Franco's for take out Heero, do you want anything?" He asked his partner. He had been working with Heero Yuy in the Preventers for two years now and they had managed to put out many fires – as the Preventers called them – during that time.

"Spaghetti with a side salad, thanks." Heero had opened up quite a bit in the past two years, now that the wars were over and he was allowed to be himself again. It had taken time for the ex-pilot to accept his emotions and he was, just now, after two years, getting used to joking with them.

"I won't be long."

Wufei walked down the hallway and waited for the elevator. When the doors opened he noted the young brunette who was standing inside. He nodded to her at her greeting and pressed the ground floor.

"Going for lunch, sir?" she asked politely.

"Just running out for some take out," he replied.

"Don't work too hard, sir," she smiled at him. He smiled back only to be polite. Both Duo and Quatre often got on his and Heero's cases about not being friendly to the other Preventers and people in general.

He walked down the street, heading over to Franco's. This past week had been slow in the office. There were rumours of cut backs at Headquarters, but Heero and Wufei were not convinced that these rumours were true. Times were slow at the moment but that didn't mean they would be slow indefinitely.

Wufei made it to the restaurant and back in fifteen minutes. He often grabbed take out from Franco's due to its proximity, good prices and excellent food. They went there so often that the staff there always insured that he was served quickly.

He placed the take out container in front of Heero, dumping some napkins, a fork and a knife on his desk from the bag before continuing to his desk and removing his coat.

"So anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

Heero answered with a snort. The door burst open then and Duo Maxwell came in. He pulled up a chair and dumped his take out food on Heero's desk. They always made sure there was an extra chair in the office for Duo as the American often ate with them. He was unusually silent today and both Heero and Wufei glanced at each other questioningly.

"Maxwell?" Wufei questioned. "You're quiet."

"New partner," Heero deduced.

"That's the third one in six months," Wufei exclaimed surprised.

"What was the reason this time?" Heero questioned and Duo tensed.

"Heero did you know I'm insane?" He dropped his wings and sat back wiping his fingers on a napkin.

"That's a given," Wufei retorted. Duo promptly ignored the comment.

"I'll show that fucking bastard insane," he grumbled.

"What happened?"

"What happened? Apparently he doesn't agree with how I handle a mission. He tried to get me suspended but Une knows better. She reamed him out and allowed him to transfer. Only he got demoted to a desk job. Now I'm stuck with some teenybopper who has a crush on me. Maybe I can convince her I'm insane?"

A knock on the door prevented Wufei from adding another witty insult to the conversation. "Enter," Heero ordered, not wanting to get up.

The young woman that Wufei had seen in the elevator stepped into the room. "Oh there you are, sir," she greeted. Duo cringed. "I'm sorry to bug you and your friends but Une has a case for us and I thought you would like to know."

"Thanks Shelly, I'll be up in a little bit. Just leave it on my desk."

"Yes, sir;" She paused, unsure if she should speak. Heero's glare was making her uncomfortable. "Une wants us ready to move out in two hours," she finally dared.

Duo sighed, annoyed. "Give it to me," he conceded. "I'll read it while I eat." She smiled and handed him the file and waited for him.

"You're dismissed," Heero snapped at her when she didn't move. Her smile disappeared and she squeaked before fleeing from the room.

"She seems…nice," Wufei stated, reaching for the words to describe her.

"Bite me," Duo muttered, engrossed in his mission details.

Duo headed back upstairs after finishing his lunch. The mission was simple, nothing complicated and Duo was more than a little annoyed that he had been given this particular mission. He only had the mission because his partner wasn't at a high enough level yet. He was furious with Une for putting a rookie with him. He was a Gundam Pilot and needed a partner who had experience and the ability to keep up with him. "Who does Une think I am, a fucking babysitter?" he growled before slamming the door to his office open. All he needed to do was make Shelly hate him and ask for a transfer. His new partner looked up at him with a wide smile. 'Easier said than done,' he thought to himself. "This is going to be a long day," he sighed. Shelly looked at him questioningly, which only made Duo sigh again.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gundam Wing.

* * *

The sirens blared around them. Duo Maxwell saw the one of the terrorists aim at his partner. She hadn't seen him yet, her attention captured by another enemy. His pistol clicked empty and he knew he wouldn't be able to get another clip loaded before the enemy fired on his partner. He dashed forward and shoved her out of the way. Searing pain shot up through his arm and he could feel the trickle of warm blood flowing down his arm. 

The other Preventers swarmed in and put a quick stop to the shoot out. "Oh my god, Duo, you've been shot! It's all my fault; I'm so sorry!" Shelly cried, hovering around Duo in a frenzy. Duo's right hand was pressed against the wound on his left arm.

"I'm fine, Shelly!" he finally yelled at her. "It's not serious."

"But -" Duo tuned his partner out as she followed him out of the building and towards their vehicle. "You're not going to drive are you?" Shelly demanded as he pulled his keys out. He flung them at her and walked towards the passenger side.

"No you are. Now hurry up." They got in the car and Duo slumped in his seat, hand still firmly pressed against the sluggishly bleeding wound. He watched as the scenery past by. The next thing he knew, Shelly was shouting to someone in a panicked voice. He opened his eyes and looked around. They were in the parking garage at Preventers Headquarters. He saw the medics rushing towards him and sighed. "I'm ok guys, really," he protested, getting out of the car. Trent Carson was with the medic team and he waved the other members off, sending them back to the infirmary.

"You're partner will be fine," he consoled her. "I'll patch him up and send him back to you, don't worry. In the meantime you should submit your report to Lady Une. She will be interested in the mission details." Shelly cast a glance at Duo who was making his way around the car to them and nodded. Trent shoed her off and crossed the rest of the distance to Duo.

"Really Maxwell, you shouldn't scare your partner like that," Trent scolded. "She was in such hysterics when you two arrived, I thought you had died on us. Come'on," Trent said, recognizing the look on Duo's face. "Let's get you patched up."

xxx xxx xxx

"Maxwell, how did this happen?" Wufei demanded, arms crossed over his chest, eyes scrutinizing and leaning against the door to one of the rooms on the medical floor. His partner, Heero Yuy was standing next to him, a slight smirk edging the corners of his mouth.

"It wasn't my fault," Duo growled out as Trent wrapped his left arm in gauze to hold the sterilized gauze pad in place over his wound. Wufei raised an eyebrow in response and Duo huffed. "Shelly tripped an alarm at the building alerting the gang we were there. They open fired on us and I got shot."

"And how did Shelly, a rookie, come out of all that unscathed?"

"Because I saved her sorry ass, that's why! That's it, man, I'm done with this partner crap. I'm better off alone."

"Une will never go for it. You know Preventer procedures."

"No ones capable of keeping up with us. That's why you two were partnered together. Maybe I should have stuck with the scrap yard."

"Duo, you don't mean that," Heero interrupted. "I'll talk to Une. Maybe she'll make an exception."

"Don't encourage him, Yuy. He needs a partner to keep him under control."

"Thanks for you vote of confidence, Chang," Duo spat.

"You need someone to watch your back, Maxwell."

Duo looked about to argue when Trent interrupted. "All done. Keep to light activities with this arm until it's healed. I won't bother prescribing pain meds to you; I know you won't take them. Take it easy with the arm."

"Thanks Trent," Duo muttered, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. He pushed past both Wufei and Heero, glaring at the Chinese Preventer before heading to the elevator. Both Asian men followed, Heero's smirk replaced by a slight frown of concern for Duo.

"Maxwell, be reasonable," Wufei argued as they made their way to the elevator.

"Look either she goes or I go. End of discussion. I'm not partnering up with an agent that isn't up to par!"

"I don't care what Yuy says," Wufei growled, glaring at his partner. "You're not working solo!"

"Then convince Trowa or Quatre to join."

Wufei let out an exasperated sigh. They had had this conversation before many times and it always led to the same thing. Une had already propositioned both ex-pilots previously and was turned down. Quatre was running his family business and Trowa was touring with the circus. Neither wanted to leave their loved ones behind for a dangerous and stressful job. But Heero had joined for the same reason he had. They were both restless and needed action. And then Maxwell joined the Preventer team after selling off his share of the scrapyard to Hilde Schbeiker, the German girl that had risked her life to help Duo escape from Oz. But Wufei and Heero were already partnered together and so Duo had been left with a string of less than adequate partners.

In reviewing the list of partners Duo had had over the past year, Wufei couldn't help but feel sorry for the American. His first partner was an older man, in his early thirties. He was brilliant and well-trained but couldn't handle being partnered with someone who was younger and better than him. As soon as he got the chance he transferred to another unit. Duo's second partner couldn't stand his care free attitude and joker's mask. She filed a harassment claim against Duo when he played a practical joke on her. She was quietly let go with a nice settlement shortly after her claim.

Duo's third partner treated him like shit when he found out Duo was from L2; he deliberately got him caught by a terrorist group while on a Preventer raid. Duo had been wounded from a bullet and several severe beatings. He and Yuy had rescued their comrade and taken care of his partner.

His last and most recent partner had constantly questioned his sanity and his ability to be a Preventer Agent. He had argued with Maxwell on every decision and had accused him of being unfit for duty. After their last mission his partner had demanded that Une suspend Maxwell and had received a transfer to a desk for his trouble.

And his new partner didn't seem to be any better. According to her file she was straight out of the academy and had graduated at the top of her class. According to her professors she was a genius and had a lot of potential to become part of the Specials. But Wufei couldn't see where this woman's potential was and he knew if Maxwell couldn't praise her then she wasn't as good as everyone said.

"Get some rest tonight, Maxwell. Things will be better in the morning."

"Yeah, right." Duo muttered. The elevator reached his floor and binged. "Wished she'd mysteriously disappear." The doors opened and Maxwell stalked away to his office. Wufei sighed and turned to Yuy. His partner had a concerned look on his face but he didn't question. Yuy would tell him in time.

xxx xxx xxx

When Duo returned to his office, Shelly had already left for the day. He closed the door behind him and tossed his jacket on his chair. He walked over to her desk. It was spotless, the latest case placed neatly in her inbox. He pulled open a drawer and dug through it but found nothing; no family pictures and no personal items. Duo thought that weird for someone as social as Shelly Stevens. He kept digging, keeping his ears open for any footsteps out in the hallway. He didn't want anyone to catch him snooping through her desk. When he found absolutely nothing in his search of her desk, he sat down at his and assessed his new partner.

She was a social butterfly or seemed easily able to socialize with just about anyone. She wasn't very bright but had somehow made it into the Preventers. This little tidbit was what piqued Duo's curiosity about who his partner really was. If she was really smart and showed it he could live with that and enjoy working with her. But she acted dumb even for a rookie, doing things that would have gotten her kicked out of the academy for. He had to wonder what exactly she did to get in; and why in the universe would Une assign her as his partner? Something about her just nagged at the back of his mind. Something wasn't right with this one. There was something going on with his partner and Une knew what it was.s

"Agent Maxwell," Une's secretary greeted the Preventer with a smile.

"Its nice to see you, Glaydis. Is the General in? I need to speak with her."

"Yes but she doesn't want to be disturbed right now. You'll have to come back tomorrow morning.."

"I can't wait til then."

"Patience is a virtue, Duo."

"I'm not so virtuous."

"What's this about?" Gladys sighed.

"Shelly Stevens."

"You're partner?" Duo nodded. "Wait here." Gladys disappeared into Une's office and Duo raised his brows in curiosity. "She'll see you now," Gladys interrupted Duo's thoughts.

"Thanks Gladys."

"Duo Maxwell," General Une greeted standing. Duo saluted and returned her greeting.

"General."

Une saluted and sat down, allowing herself to relax into a more comfortable position. "At ease, Maxwell."

"Shelly Stevens, who is she really?"

"Have a seat, Duo."

* * *

Is Maxwell's new partner everything she seems to be? Will Maxwell uncover the truth about his partner before all hell breaks loose?

In the next chapter of Betrayal,,,,


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter is up!

I don't own Gundam Wing.

* * *

Duo was mulling over everything Une had told him. He still couldn't believe that she suspected his partner of being part of a terrorist group going by the name of Pure Earth. Their true motives were unknown, many things they had done recently countered what they claimed to be after. But their most recent actions made Une suspect that their goal was to infiltrate Preventers and take them down from the inside. But that was only speculation and Une couldn't move until she had proof to back her up. Duo and some of the other senior agents had taken on the responsibility of monitoring their new partners. Une couldn't be sure how many were part of the terrorist group so all the new recruits were being monitored closely. 

He had been ordered not to discuss her suspicions with anyone; not even with Heero or Wufei. Which meant he was left to mull the problem over himself. The few answers Une was able to provide Duo only lead to more questions.

He reached his office to find Shelly waiting for him. He nodded at her and closed down his computer for the day. "Duo," Shelly started, hesitating slightly. The more he worked with her the more he realized that she really was a nice person deep down inside; just got in with the wrong crowd. And that made the situation all the worse. "Do you think you could give me a lift home?"

Duo looked up. "Ya sure," he relented, adding a smile.

"You're a life saver!" she beamed back happily.

"I know." He just couldn't say no to a pretty face.

xxx xxx xxx

Wufei powered down his computer and organized his case files in a neat pile in his inbox. He grabbed his jacket taking one quick look around then headed out, closing his door firmly behind him. He headed towards the elevator. "Wufei!" He turned around at the sound of Maxwell's voice calling to him and saw the American and his partner heading down the hall towards him. "Heading home?" Duo asked, pressing the button to call the elevator.

"Yes. Yuy left an hour ago and there is not much more I can do here."

"I'll give you a lift."

xxx xxx xxx

Shelly laughed at Wufei's comment and Duo smiled. She was doing her best to try to fit in with them and he wondered if Une's information really was accurate. Shelly just didn't seem like the type of person who would be part of a terrorist organization or try to hurt anyone. But then again neither did he and look at what he had done during the war.

Duo parked in front of Wufei's building, located near the edge of China Town. The streets were bustling with people shopping in the nearby markets or hurrying home for dinner. It was quite unlike Wufei to enjoy the bustling noisy area but he seemed at home. Duo couldn't help but think that this place reminded Wufei of his colony.

"Get some sleep; you look tired."

"I am fine, Maxwell." Wufei opened the door and stepped out. He closed it and leaned in. "I will see you in the morning."

"Right. See ya." Wufei moved away from the car, towards his building. Shelly was now sitting in the passenger seat and had buckled herself in. Duo waited, watching to make sure Wufei made it into his building without incident. He knew Wufei could take care of himself but it made him feel better.

"Die colony scum!" A scream came from behind them. Duo saw a man aim at Wufei; Wufei turned too late, the man fired and Wufei jerked backwards.

"Wufei!" Duo screamed scrambling out of the car. Shelly followed after him and the pair moved to the trunk. Duo aimed at the man but too many civilians were in the way. The man ran off into the crowd, disappearing; Duo ran after him, gun up and ready to shoot. There were too many people in the streets and the man disappeared easily in the crowd. Duo gave up and ran back to Wufei.

"Agent down! I repeat Agent down! I need an ambulance at 155 Jian." Shelly was yelling into her communications ear piece just before Duo reached her. Duo leaned over Wufei and checked his pulse.

"Wufei." He tried to put pressure on the most significant wounds but there were too many and the Preventer was losing too much blood. Wufei's eyes opened momentarily, showing Duo the immense pain he was in.

"Max-well," he gasped.

"Hang on, help is on the way. You're going to make it." Wufei tried to move, tried to speak but he did not have enough energy. His arm made it up slightly, shook and then dropped. His eyes slid closed and he fell unconscious. Duo could hear the sirens in the background as the Preventer ambulance sped through the streets towards them. Duo checked Wufei's pulse again to make sure the Preventer was still with him. The slow beating assured the American that his friend was still alive but he knew he wouldn't be too much longer if the paramedics didn't arrive within the next few minutes.

"Wufei."

"Duo, they're here," Shelly stated, grabbing her partner's attention. Duo looked up to see the ambulance pull up and the paramedics grab their gear and head towards them. Several police officers were there too and Duo wondered when they had arrived. The area was sectioned off and the civilian on-lookers were pushed away. Duo felt hands pulling him away. He resisted at first until he heard Shelly's voice assuring him it was ok, that the paramedics were here to help. The next few minutes were a blur to Duo. The paramedics loaded Wufei into the ambulance and Duo went in with him. He didn't remember the trip to the hospital or getting out and being left alone in the waiting room. He didn't remember talking to anyone or even what Shelly had said to him before the ambulance doors had closed.

* * *

What is Pure Earth planning? Will Wufei survive? Duo gets pulled deeper into the mystery surrounding his partner. 

In the next Chapter of Betrayal...


End file.
